Pek'in
Pek'ins are a not spacefaring, primitive sapient species, currently in some sort of post-tribal age. Pek'ins alongside with all other lifeforms on Miteris, are fruit of a now extinct alien race bringing an unicellular species to the planet. Biology Tall birds with long legs and necks, their bright orange and yellow collors blend with the vegetation of their natural habitat, they have vestigial wings with fingers. Their diet is based mostly on fish and smaller birds, but it may include other small creatures; to suit this diet their beaks have adapted a shape optimal for both fishing and stabbing. Pek'ins vocal cords are capable of producing and mimicking many different sounds, they use this to attract and/or distract animals. The fertilization of their eggs occurs externally. Homeplanet Miteris is a hot terrestrial planet, it has most of its surface covered in water, with a single huge landmass; home to pek'ins and many other creatures. Its vegetation has two main colors: blue and orange; the planet is cut in half as the southern hemisphere is dominated by orange plants and the northern by blue ones. All life on Miteris came from a single unicellular species brought to the planet by an unknown alien race. Eventually, the single species branched, and with time, pek'ins came into existence. Wild, primitive pek'ins are still able to be seen running throughout Miteri's forests, they are taller than modern pek'ins and the males lack yellow feathers. Modern pek'ins are separetad in southern and northern tribes. Southern Tribes * Located in the orange colored forests pek'ins originated from, the settlements on the south were pek'ins first tribes. * The Pek'in writing system was created somewhere in the southern tribes. Northern Tribes * The settlements on the north were developed by pek'ins that had migrated from the original southern tribes. * Many of the pek'ins that inhabit the northern tribes were exiled from the main tribes, normally form petty and silly reasons. * Domestication is wildly practised amongst the northern settlements. Religions A very huge portion of pek'ins are very surpesticious and believe in many unscientific stories. Pek'ins have two main beliefs, divided between north and south tribes. (obs: the religion names are just placeholders) Concarnatism * A religion based around the personification of natural elements as deities. ** Mostly practised by pek'ins of the south Tala, deity of the moon, metals and such many things, had banished her nine siblings to the moon. She is said to have been a protector of the pek'ins, coming to check on them every few generations. But as she vanishes, her siblings return from their banishment and terrorize pek'ins, demanding them offerings in return of not bringing natural disasters. The deities are given offerings by believers to this day Deities Bestialism * A somewhat recent religion, revolving around haunting mythical beasts that lurk through the world. ** Practised only by pek'ins born in the north Millions of creeping beasts roam throught the planet, each with a different gruesome taste in food. These myths originated from the nourthern tribes Relationships Pek'ins haven't come in direct contact with many other species, as they are not spacefaring. However, they have come in contact with the other sapient species in their homeplanet. Finshor The first time a pek'in ever encountered a finshor, the bird was in disbelief, that another intelligent creature could have emerged from the planet, specially from the ocean. Finshores and pek'ins had a (violent war?) Worm